


A Drunken Purchase

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Fizzy isn't normally one for hiding things, especially not when she has to hide them in her brother's house...





	A Drunken Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> I've held off on writing this, because this was such a huge shock to all of us!   
> Our beautiful Fizzy! I wanted to write something in celebration of her and when Tasha put up something about hiding two kittens in Louis' house, I knew I had write something!
> 
> Fly high, Fizzy! You beautiful girl! We'll never forget you! Hope you're resting in your mama's arms now. Say hi to her from us all. X
> 
> I shouldn't need to say this but I'm going to anyway. DO NOT send any of work to ANYONE infiltrated with the boys or their families.
> 
> I hope you all love reading this as I've loved writing this. 
> 
> Hope you're all doing okay, love to you all X

 

* * *

 

Fizzy giggled as she unlocked the front door to her brother's house, slipping inside quickly and allowing her best friend Tasha to follow her. Shutting the door, Fizzy put a finger to her lips, making sure that no one was home. Rushing down the hallway and through the kitchen, she opened a door that led in the garage. Praying that neither her brother or his boyfriend were home, she slowly cracked the door open, internally cheering when she saw neither car in the garage.

Closing the door, she rushed back through the red kitchen and down the hallway, ushering Tasha into the large spacious living room and closing the door behind her. Rushing to make sure the doors to the dining room were locked, Fizzy turned around and sat opposite Tasha, a large carboard box full of holes in-between them.

'I can't believe you bought two kittens!' Tasha exclaimed, watching the happiness on her best friends face as she poked a long slender finger through a hole, giggling when a tiny little claw scratched her fingertip.

'Well... They were so cute-'

'And you were also drunk!'

Fizzy smiled, her emerald green eyes sparkling, before she pulled back the loose flaps on the carboard box and gently peered down into the box, cooing at the sight of her kittens. 'Hi cuties!' she cooed, gently scratching the top of their heads gently to placate them. Reaching into the box, she gently and carefully lifted one from the box, cradling it gently in her arms.

'We need some names.' Tasha said, reaching into the box and picking up the other kitten, smiling at the little meows coming from the kittens.

Fizzy thought for a few moments. 'I want something different. Like quirky names.' she said, pressing a delicate kiss to the little kittens head, before nuzzling the little white fur and smiling. 

'I'm sure we'll think of something.' Tasha said, gently scratching between the little black cats ear. 'Is there any milk?' she asked, pressing a kiss to the little head.

'I think so. I'll check.' Fizzy said, getting to her feet and heading into the kitchen to grab the milk carton and a plate. Heading back into the living room, Fizzy set the little plate on the floor and carefully poured a small amount of milk onto the plate, before gently guiding the kitten and smiling as it's little tongue gently lapped up the milk.

'So cute!' Tasha squealed, as the little black cat joined in lapping up the milk.

Fizzy smiled at her best friend before the smile froze in place as the front door opened and closed. 'Shit!' Fizzy mouthed at Tasha, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

'Louis? You home?' 

Fizzy breathed a sigh of relief at hearing her older sister's voice. 'Oh, thank god.' she whispered, before calling out for Lottie. The living room door opened and Lottie stepped into the room, a confused look her face.

'Hey darling. What are you doing here?'

Fizzy looked down at the kittens before looking back at her older sister. 'Just... Playing with some kittens. What are you doing here?'

'I was looking for Louis. He said he was going to be home sometime this week.' Shutting the door behind her, she knelt down on the floor. 'Whose are the kittens?' she asked, reaching out to stroke one gently.

'Fizzy's. She bought them last night.' Tasha said, before holding out the black kitten to Lottie. 'Want to hold one?'

Lottie shook her head. 'No, I'm okay. Where are you going to keep them? I thought you couldn't have animals in your apartment?' she asked her younger sister.

'Well, I can't. And I was thinking here. I mean, I'll keep them in my room here and come by everyday.'

Lottie raised an perfectly made eyebrow. 'Do you think that will work?'

Fizzy shrugged. 'Maybe. But they were so cute! Look.' She picked up the little white kitten, and pouted up at her sister, holding the kitten up next to her.

Lottie sighed, fighting to keep the smile from her face. 'They are cute I'll admit that, but you can't keep kittens in our brother's house.'

Fizzy pouted even more. 'Just until he comes home. Please?' she dragged the word out, giggling when the black kitten meowed. 

Lottie rolled her eyes. 'Don't drag me into it when you get caught with them.' she relented, bending down to tickle the kittens. 'What are their names?'

'She doesn't know. She wants quirky names.' Tasha answered, smiling at Fizzy.

'Quirky names?' Lottie repeated, looking at her sister with a smile.

Fizzy nodded. 'Yeah, I want names what you wouldn't normally give cats.' she said, flipping her long brunette locks over her shoulder.

'Well, when you do, let me know. I just going to grab some jumpers from Louis' room.' 

Fizzy nodded and turned back to the kittens, remembering something. 'We need food and everything for them. Shit!' 

Tasha held up her hand. 'You stay here. I'll go and get it all.' She said, handing the little white kitten to Fizzy and grabbing her bag. 'Message me, if Louis comes home and you've moved.' 

Fizzy nodded, and gently lifted each front paw in a little wave as Tasha left the house. Placing the kittens back on the floor, she watched as they went back to the milk. Smiling she quickly darted into the hallway and grabbing an old blanket from the storage cupboard. Slipping back into the room, she quickly spread the blanket out onto the floor, before laying down on her side and gently patted the floor, surprised when both kitten actually listened to her and bounded over to her side.

Fizzy let out a delighted giggle as they starting pawing her gently. That was how Lottie found her a few minutes later, giggling on the floor while the kittens danced on top or around her. Lottie smiled and laughed silently at her sister's obvious enjoyment. 'Fizzy, darling. I'm going to head off. I've got a photoshoot, but dinner tomorrow evening?'

Fizzy looked up and nodded. 'Sure, sounds good! Just let me know when and where.' 

Lottie nodded, before blowing a kiss with her free hand and leaving the house. Fizzy heard the door shut and rested her head back down on the blanket and turned to the kittens on top of her. 'Well... What are we going to name you?'

Two little meows only answered her before going back to running all over her.

* * *

Loud barking and a knock to her front door woke up Lottie the next morning. Groaning, she glanced at the time, seeing it was stupidly early o'clock. Rolling out of bed, Lottie ran a hand through her messy light pink hair and padded through her flat, her pyjama shorts and cami top wrinkled from sleep. Opening the door, she just had time to register Louis and Harry before Clifford jumped up at her, eager to see her. Squealing, Lottie stumbled back slightly before taking the lead from Louis and unclipping it, allowing Clifford to be free and run straight to his doggie bed that Lottie kept specifically for him. Smiling at her brother's dog, she stepped aside to allow Louis and his boyfriend into her flat. 'So, is there any reason why you decided to pay me a visit at arse o'clock into he morning?' she asked, heading over to her kitchen and pulling out three cups and putting a Yorkshire teabag in each.

'Would it help if I told you we woke up Gemma too? To get Clifford?' Harry said, toeing off his shoes and putting them with Louis, watching as his boyfriend hugged his sister tightly from behind before heading for the sofa and curling up in a corner.

Lottie glanced at Harry over her shoulder and nodded. 'Yep. Glad to know I wasn't the only sibling woken this morning.' She headed for the fridge for the milk and something else. 'Louis, heads up!' she called, the item soaring through the air and landing in Louis' lap.

Louis looked confused for a few seconds before he read the label. 'Cotton candy grapes! Yes, Lots! You beauty!'

Lottie and Harry laughed at Louis' obvious excitement, before she handed Harry his tea and carrying hers and Louis' over to him, curling up next to him as she handed him his tea. 'So, how was the studio session in LA?' she asked, leaning against her brothers shoulder.

Taking a sip of his tea, Louis nodded. 'Yeah, it was good. Got some awesome tracks laid down. I think the album is finally coming together.'

Lottie smiled. 'Good. I can't wait to hear it. Especially the new single.'

Louis glanced at Harry, before answering Lottie's sentence. 'Well, I want to get the rest of family and Nan and Granddad together. I just... I don't want you guys to feel upset by the lyrics, I want you to feel hope and know that we can get through anything as a family.'

Lottie nodded and took a long drink of her tea. She didn't want to get emotional, so she changed the subject. 'How was it hanging with the Queer Eye's cast?' she asked Harry, who smiled over the rim of his cup.

'Yeah. They were awesome. If we ever decide to remodel the house, I know who to call. Plus, it was great hanging with Doncaster's finest export.' Louis' pointed cough had Lottie giggling. 'Sorry, Doncaster's second finest export.' Harry amended, smiling and shaking his head when Louis blew him a kiss.

Lottie smiled at them, before feeling her phone ping against her thigh. Sitting up, she unlocked her phone and opened up her message thread with Fizzy.

_Got a name for them! Introducing Drizzy and Bacon! X_

Lottie spluttered into her tea and quickly locked her phone before Louis saw the messages. 'You okay?' Louis asked, a slightly alarmed look on his face at his sister's suddenly splutter.

Lottie nodded quickly. 'Yep, just... burnt my lip a little.' she lied, with a smile. Louis looked as though he didn't believe her, but he dropped the subject quickly.

Re-opening her message thread to Fizzy, she replied, hiding her smile behind her cup of tea.

_You're joking, right? Amazing! Fyi, the boys are back. They're at mine at the moment, but they'll be coming home soon. I'll give you a heads up when they leave.. X_

* * *

 

It was nearing lunchtime when they were unlocking the front door to their house, Harry allowed Clifford to run ahead into the house. Turning back round, he helped Louis with the luggage from the car, helping him carrying it all inside.

'Hi guys!'

Harry let out a shout and spun round, dropping his carryon bag, rolling his eyes as he saw Fizzy coming down the stairs. 'Jesus! Fizzy, a little warning next time.' he said, a slight bit of laughter in his voice.

Fizzy nodded with a bright smile. 'Enjoy your trips?' she asked, leaning against the banister on the stairs, Louis' Balenciaga jumper adorning her body with some straight leg cargo pants and her Balenciaga triple S trainers.

'Yeah, they were good. Going to go to Donny this weekend, play you all my new song. I want everyone there together.' Louis told his sister, who nodded. 

'I can't wait to hear it. Mum would be proud of you.' she said, with a smile.

Louis smiled back. 'Lottie said you two were meeting for dinner. Where was my invite?'

Fizzy shrugged. 'You know you're allowed to tag along. You don't need to ask.'

Harry let out a humorous laugh. 'You do realise your girl talk time will be limited now you've given him permission.' he told the younger Tomlinson. 

Fizzy smirked. 'We just won't answer the door occasionally then.' 

Louis raised an eyebrow. 'You bloody will! And you're forgetting I have keys to yours and Lottie's apartments.' 

'The only flaw in an otherwise perfect plan.' Fizzy said, letting out a loud giggle when Louis grabbed her gently round the waist and lifted her from the stairs before he hugged her tightly from behind, tickling her sides, making her squirm with laughter. 'Stop it! Stop it!' she laughed, tears springing to her eyes from her giggles.

Harry watched them fondly before he headed into the kitchen to get a start on something for lunch. Opening the fridge, Harry looked at the contents of the fridge, frowning as he saw nearly empty shelves. Shutting the door, he head back out into the hallway seeing the two siblings playfighting with each other. 'When you've done trying to give Louis a wedgie, can you do me favour?' he asked, watching as Louis surrendered to his sisters wedgie attempts.

'What's that?' Fizzy asked, her laughter slowly fading and leaving a bright smile behind.

'Any chance you can take Louis food shopping?'

Fizzy frowned. 'Don't you mean-'

Harry shook his head, a knowing smirk on his lips. 'Nope. Whenever I let him go by himself, he comes back with stuff we don't need.' 

Fizzy laughed, before nodding. 'Sure. Come on. Can we take the Audi? With the roof down?' she asked Louis, who nodded and chucked her the keys, making her squeal. 'Yes!' she practically squealed as she took off down the hallway towards the garage.

Harry giggled at her eagerness. 'Someone's happy.'

'She's always wanted to drive it. Figured now she's been practising for a while, she can have a little go.'

A loud blare of a horn and the opening chords to Best Song Ever suddenly came blaring through the kitchen, making Harry giggle. 'Go on. Have fun!' he sing-songed, kissing Louis hotly before pushing him in the direction of the garage and waving him off...

* * *

Harry had just finished the putting the washing in the washing machine when he heard Clifford barking manically. Quickly rushing from the utility room, he rushed into the living room to see Clifford snarling and growling. 'Hey, Cliff. What's wrong, buddy? What's up?' he asked, reaching out with a hand to soothe the dog. 

A snarl erupted from the dog and as he sniffed manically at the carpet, making Harry frown. Clifford normally never snarled and growled at anything or anyone. He was usually a well behaved dog. 'Cliff, stop it!' Harry said, firmly, making Clifford whine and settle down. Harry sighed a sigh of relief and sat next to him, scratching his head. 'Now, what's wrong, hey?' he asked, before realising he talking to a dog, so he wasn't going to get an answer.' 'I'm talking to a dog.' he said to himself, shaking his head.

A car pulling up had Clifford perking up and rushing to the front door, before hearing the garage door opening from outside, so he skidded into the kitchen and waited by the door, panting loudly and his tail wagging. 'Daddy's boy!' Harry told him, before scratching Clifford's head and heading to help Louis with the shopping. 

Stepping into the cold garage, he saw only Louis in the car, Popping the boot, he grabbed a few bags, before accepting Louis' kiss. 'No Fiz?' he asked, as they stepped back into the house and into the kitchen, setting the bags onto the kitchen island.

'No, I dropping her back home. Meeting up with some friends before meeting Lottie tonight.' he said, before greeting Clifford. 'Hi lad, you alright?' he asked, letting Clifford lick his hand gently. Harry pondered over whether to tell him about Clifford's mood just before he came home, but he decided against it, seeing Clifford was much calmer now Louis was home.

'Want do you want for lunch?' Harry asked, helping Louis put away all the shopping before switching the kettle on. 

'I don't know. I do know that I want a nap though.' Louis said, before smirking wickedly. 'Care to join me?' he asked, siding away the last of his shopping and pointing Clifford in the direction of his bed, before leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs.

Harry flicked off the kettle and quickly followed him, chasing him up the stairs, laughing filling the house as he chased him into their bedroom and slammed their bedroom door shut.

Clifford watched them go and whined in his bed, before slowly getting up and climbing the stairs. He could hear noises coming from his owners room and he sighed. He hated it when they shut him out of the room. It made him feel lonely. Deciding to curl outside their room, he headed towards it, only for something to catch his nose...

* * *

'Come on, come on... Come on, Haz!' Louis groaned, gasping along with Harry when he reached his high, Louis' fingernails scrapping harshly down his back.

Harry let out a shout of pain. 'Babe, ow!' Almost collapsing harshly on his lover, Harry managed to lower himself gently onto his lover, Louis welcoming his weight. 'That stings, baby.' Harry said, a puff of laughter blowing across Louis' chest.

'Sorry, baby. I didn't mean-'

Loud barking erupted in the hallway outside their bedroom. Louis frowned and gently pushed Harry off of him, before grabbing his pair of boxers and slipping them on, before rushing to the door and wrenching it open. 'Cliff!' Louis shouted firmly, heading towards the dog. 'Stop it! Stop it! Why are you doing that to Fizzy's door?' Louis asked, referring to the claw marks in the wood. 'Get downstairs!' he ordered, watching as Clifford slumped forward and down the stairs, disappearing into the kitchen.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before he felt Harry spin him round and kiss him deeply. 'So authoritative, baby!' he whispered into his mouth, before tangling his fingers in Louis' hair.

Louis suddenly pulled away when something caught his ears. 'What the hell is that?' he asked, pushing a finger to Harry's lips.

Harry listened intently before hearing a little noise coming from behind the door of Fizzy's room. Pressing his ear against the wood, he looked at Louis. 'Is that... Is that a cat?' he questioned. 'When did you get us cats?' he asked.

Louis shot him an incredulous look. 'I didn't buy us fucking cats, Harold!' he snapped, reaching above the doorframe, feeling along the top of the frame for the spare key. 'Where's the spare key gone?' he asked Harry, before making Harry feel along the top of the frame for it. 'She's nicked it, hasn't she?' he asked Harry, who nodded.

Louis headed back to their bedroom and picked up his jeans, pulling his phone out of his pocket, searching for Fizzy's contact, before pressing the call button. The phone dialled out for a few rings before she answered. 'Why do you always call me when I'm busy? I'm putting you on speakerphone...' she said, her voice sounding a little quieter.

'Whatever you're busy with, it can wait! Where's your key? To your room at mine?'

Fizzy was silent for a few seconds. 'It's on my doorframe at yours... Isn't it?'

'Nope.' Louis said, staring at Harry, who was evidently trying to listening in on the conversation. 'Just get over here... I don't care that your supposed to be meeting your friends! I will break the door down, Fiz!' Louis threatened, banging on the door with his fist for empathises.

'Don't you dare! I'm on my way!' Fizzy shrieked, before hanging up.

Louis smiled triumphally. 'Thought that would work.' he told Harry, before he headed downstairs and waited for his sister's arrival.

She was there quicker than Louis expected her to be. The front door to the house slammed opened fifty minutes later, revealing a worried Fizzy. Stepping into the living room, she perched on the chair arm, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. She smiled when Clifford came up to her, nudging her fingers with his nose. 'Hey boy! You good?' she asked, scratching behind his ears and cooing at him.

'So...'

'Jesus!' Fizzy gasped, glaring at her brother. 'You idiot!' she hissed, blowing a kiss to Clifford before he padded from the room. 'So, what's up?' she asked, resting her elbows on her knees.

'Pass me your key. To your room.' Louis asked, holding out his hand. 

Fizzy shook her head. 'Why do you want to go in my room?' she asked, staring at her brother.

Louis licked his teeth in slight annoyance. 'Felicite!' he ordered, knowing she hated it when he used her full name.

Fizzy groaned and give up. 'Fine!' she gritted out through her teeth and getting to her feet. Stomping up the stairs, she dug the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door with a pout. Quickly slipping inside her room with Louis, she headed straight for the nest she had set up for the kittens, the toys and packets of food and the litter tray near them that Tasha had got them the previous day.

'When the hell did you get these?' Louis asked, watching as she picked them up and cradled them in her arms.

'The other night. I was drunk... And... Ended up buying some kittens.' she offered as a reasonable explanation.

Louis frowned. 'How drunk were you to end up buying two kittens?' he asked, before looking over his shoulder when the door opened again and Harry stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. 'She's bought two fucking kittens!' Louis exclaimed to his lover.

Harry frowned before seeing the two little mammals in Fizzy's arms. He gasped delightedly. 'Kittens!' he squealed, rushing forward and gently taking one from Fizzy's arms. 'So cute!' Louis rolled his eyes, fondly and shook his head. 'Oh my gosh, what are they're names?' Harry asked the younger Tomlinson.

'Drizzy and Bacon.' 

Both Louis and Harry stared at her for a few seconds, before Louis felt laughter clawing up his throat. Swallowing it down, he pressed his lips together to stop it coming back up. But Harry snorted before laughter spilled from his lips, muffling it in the kittens fur. Getting himself under control, he took a few deep breaths before pinching his lips together and looking at Fizzy. 'Sorry, Drizzy and Bacon?' Fizzy nodded, giggling with him. 'I fucking love them!' he said, making Fizzy smile brightly.

'At least someone can appreciate them!'

Louis sighed. 'Look, Fiz. You can't keep them here. You're going to have to give them back or give them to Tasha.'

Fizzy pouted. 'But...' she sighed, knowing Louis was right. 'Fine.' she said, cuddling the white kitten closer to her.

'I could give one to my mum, if you want them to go today. I know Dusty is wanting company.' Harry said, stroking the little black cat gently. 'We could take one to my mum... I don't know about the little white one though.'

Fizzy thought for a moment, before speaking. 'Would she mind though? I mean... Just offering her a kitten like that?'

Harry shrugged. 'Only one way to find out.' he said, staring into green eyes with a smile...

* * *

Anne had just finished her late night glass of wine and was in process of pouring herself another one when a knock came to her door. Looking over to the door, she put the bottle down on the coffee table and set her blanket and her book next to her on the couch before she got up and headed for door. Swinging it open, she came face to face with her youngest child and two Tomlinson's. 

'Hi mum!' 

'Oh darlings! What a lovely surprise! Come in, come in!' Anne ushered them inside, hugging them all tightly. 'Go and get settled, I'll bring in the tea.'

Fizzy stopped her before she could move. 'I'll do it. I'm sorry we disturbed your evening but they wants to ask you something.' Fizzy said, a gentle smile on her face. 

Anne smiled lovingly at her. 'You're so much like your mother, you beautiful girl! There's your favourite biscuits in the top cupboard.' she whispered, smiling at Fizzy who giggled and thanked her before she disappeared into the kitchen. Stepping into the living room, Anne shut the door behind her. 'Such a lovely young girl your Fizzy is, darling.' Anne complimented to Louis, who smiled proudly. 'So, she says you have something to ask me?' she said, looking between Louis and Harry.

Louis rolled his eyes. Of course his sister would leave them to explain why they are there. 'Fizzy was drunk the other night and thought it was a good idea to buy two kittens, but she hid them in my house and we can't keep them because of Clifford.' 

'So, we were wondering if... You would... Want to keep one? I know you saying about getting another cat for Dusty and... Well, we have two going... spare...' Harry said, glancing at Louis, before looking back at his mum.

'So, you want to give me two kittens?'

'Well, one.. But you can have both if you want...' Louis said, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Stupid jetlag.

Anne raised an eyebrow. 'Where are they?' 

Harry smiled. 'I'll go and get them.' he said, getting up from the sofa and heading back outside.

Anne smiled as Fizzy came back into the living room, holding two cups by the handles in each hand and setting them on the coffee table. 'Thankyou darling, did you find the biscuits?' Fizzy shook her head and disappeared back into the kitchen to grab them. Louis' eyes lit up as she re-entered with the biscuits in her hands, a few moments later. Making grabby hands at her for one, she rolled her eyes and passed him one. Anne smiled fondly at them both, looking up as Harry re-entered the house carrying the holey cardboard box in his hands. 

Settling it down on the carpet, Harry gently pulled the loose flaps back and picked up the little black kitten. 'Mum, meet... Bacon.'

Anne frowned. 'I'm sorry... Bacon?'

Fizzy nodded round a mouthful of biscuit. 'And Drizzy!' she exclaimed as best as she could. 

Anne pinched her lips together and smiled in fondness at the younger Tomlinson. 'Bacon and Drizzy. Not names you hear often for pets.'

'She wanted something quirky and different.' Louis told Anne, ignoring the nudge in the ribs from his sister, who was watching Harry and Bacon together. 

Anne smiled and held out her hands, cuddling Bacon closely to her chest, smiling at the little meows coming from the kitten. 'She's lovely. Quite an impulse purchase, Fizzy. But a lovely one if you want me to take them for you, darling.' she said, watching as Harry passed Fizzy and Louis their teas. 

Fizzy looked at her and nodded. 'Of course and you can change their names, if you want. I don't mind. I'm just glad they're going somewhere I know they'll be looked after.' she said, taking a sip of her tea.

'I'm sure I can convince Dee to take one as well.' Anne said, kissing the top of Bacon's head. 'Are you sure I can change their names?' Anne asked, just to double check.

Fizzy nodded. 'I didn't expect whoever got them to keep their quirky names.' she said, smiling before settling back against her brother and lacing their fingers together as he swung an arm round her shoulder.

Anne looked down at Bacon, thinking of a name in her head. 'How about... Evie?' she suggested, after a few minutes. A little meow confirmed it for her, making them all chuckle. 'I think that settles that then... Welcome to the family, little Evie!' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I've done this justice! Comments would be greatly appreciated! Much love! X


End file.
